


A Silver Lining

by A_Rolling_Stone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Powers, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Gen, Sam Has Powers, Torture, deans birthday, pretty much AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Rolling_Stone/pseuds/A_Rolling_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will always be Alastair's favorite student.</p><p> </p><p>In the process of editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy birthday Deano

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new at this so if you feel like you see any errors or anything feel free to tell me. I'm open for improvement. Thank you for reading :)

_Dean smiled with full white teeth. The emerald green hui of his eyes brightening as he carved through the soft cheek of the sinners face. Alastair came up behind Dean. Lips touching the tip of his ear._

_"Now Dean, remember your training" Dean licked his lips and nodded, twisting the knife deeper through the cut. Flicking his wrist just like Master taught him to._

_The Sinner screaming in agony. He can feel his Master smile_ _beside him. A warm sensation of pride ran through him for impressing his Master. Alastair hummed a tune, the birthday song. Dean didn't acknowledge him as he carved the miscreants throat slowly._

_A bubble of blood popped and splattered on Deans face. But Dean didn't mind, he just kept carving hoping to make his Master proud. Alastair chuckled as he watched his star pupil torture yet another human soul. Continuing to hum in tune. Licking the splattered blood off Deans face. "Happy birthday Deano."_

 

Dean woke up with a jerk of his head. Droplets of sweat running down his temple. Dean looked around at the familiar site of Bobby's living room. Books every where, check. Unorganized desk, check. Smelly old recliner, checkity check check. Awesome he was at Bobby's.

_Not in hell.._

Dean shook his head and flipped his phone up to check the time on his phone.

10:30AM

**January 24th**

Great, just awesome. Another pointless day to question why he's alive. Dean sighed, throwing his legs up and off the couch, sitting up and rubbing his hand over his face. After Sam and Deans little fall out with the siren Bobby some how convinced them to have a little r&r for at least a week. Not much of that for Dean with the regular not stop nightmares/flashbacks of hell. "Bobby made pancakes." Sam said, head peaking out from the kitchen. Dean nodded not really realizing he was spacing out. "Huh, thought I smelled somethings burning." Dean smirked as he walked in the kitchen. "Oh shut your trap. You want to eat breakfast or not?" Bobby grumbled, flipping the pancake on to a plate. "Bon appétit idjit." "Wow looks edible Bobby" Bobby grumbled again this time under his breath. Dean looked up to smile at Sam, but Sam wasn't really paying attention. Thumbing his phone, not touching his probably cold pancakes. Dean's smiled died down quickly, picking up his fork and eating the now tasteless pancakes.

Sam was not in the mood. He hasn't seen Ruby in weeks and he's starting to feel like he's getting cabin fever. Staying at Bobby's was doing anything, but helping. He was suppose to be tracking Lilith not try to relax and do nothing. Maybe if he saw Ruby soon he'll feel better. He needed to refuel and get stronger.

Sam and Ruby texted back a couple times setting up a place to meet. He'll just say he's going grocery shopping. Thank God Bobby never has any food.

"Hey Sam, wanna go get a beer?" Sam looked up at Dean. The table was clear of the food from earlier and it looked like the sun came up more, from shine coming from the window. How long was he talking to Ruby?

"A beer isn't it like 11 o'clock in the morning?"

"It's 11:30 and I just wanting to go play some pool maybe look around town a little. Haven't seen this place as much as we use to when we were kids." Then Dean's famous smirk formed on his face. "And come on Sammy, it's never too early to get laid."

A small smile spread on Sam's lips. Typical Dean. "Sure Dea-" then Sam remembered, Ruby. He looked away. "Um.. Actually I need to go grocery shopping. Bobby's pretty much out of everything since making pancakes."

"Dude, we can go on the way back." 

"I'll get it done quick by myself." 

"Sam-" 

Sam huffed "Alone! I just wanna be alone Dean! That's why I'm going grocery shopping alright!" Sam snapped, he didn't know why he was getting irritated at his older brother, but he just was. Why can't Dean leave him alone for a second. 

Sam looked back at his brother. He swore he saw some sort of hurt in Deans eyes but Dean looked away. 

"Yeah." Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry I'll see you later then." And he walked off.


	2. Over The Hills And Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to some of those kudos! I don't write too much so it's just nice for some of you to like this story. So thank you :). 
> 
> If you have noticed or pay attention to this story I haven't posted in a month or two. I'm a slow writer. I get side tracked with stuff that goes on in my life and if you all would like me to post faster just tell me and I will. I do plan I finishing this story regardless but to post faster I honestly just need motivation and I checked back in today and noticed some people liked the story and that motivated me to finish this chapter. So I'm new at posting stories I write so feel free to tell me your likes, dislikes, errors, or "hurry ups" for new chapters.  
> Thank you to who ever reads this.

Dean was under the hood of a 1976 Dodge. It was a piece of crap. Once Bobby suggested he should work on it today Dean just grunted and headed out back with out thinking. Now he's stewing in his own juices working on a fucking clunker.   
  
Happy Fucking birthday.   
  
 Honestly, does Sam think he's stupid? Like he doesn't know Sam's in the cahoots with Ruby since he's gotten back from hell. Plus he forgot his birthday, it didn't really matter.. John and Sam have forgotten his birthday many times growing up. But it was mostly John.   
  
 It didn't really hurt as bad as it use to. More of a sour feeling he got in the back of his throat.   
  
 But that's besides the point.   
  
  Dean should have stopped Sam. There would have been more fighting and curses and fists thrown in there. But nothing that hasn't happened before..   
 

  Damn. When did Dean and Sam fight like this? Sure teenage years were awkward and Sam was a moody going threw his weird stages, but they were still close. Now it feels as if Sam's a whole other person. Driven by revenge that doesn't even need to be revenged anymore..   
  
 "Your just too busy sitting around feeling sorry for your self. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell, boohoo."   
  
 And that fucking siren didn't make any of it better.   
  
  He took the things he told Sam about hell, the pain and suffering he endured for 30 years and spat it right back into his face. Not even giving a shit about it after that.   
  
 God, when did he become such a girl?   
  
 Dean signed, whipping the access oil off his hands.   
  
 "Hello Dean."   
  
 Dean jumped, "shit Cas! Remember what I said?!"   
  
 Castiel's eyebrows went down in a puzzling look, then something dawned over his face. "Yes, give you personal space."   
  
 "And?"   
  
 "Knock before entering."   
  
  A smile formed on Deans lips. It was good talking to some one other than Sam and Bobby. Kinda refreshing. "Yep it's what normal people do."   
  
 Castiel gave Dean another questioning look. "But I am a angel of the Lor-" "Yeah yeah, it just helps me not freak out when you use your angels wings." Dean said, throwing the oily rag over his shoulder.   
  
 Cas continued to look at the older Winchester.   
  
 "This is the day you were born was it not?"   
  
 Dean's smile went to a frown. His throat suddenly felt itchy and he coughed to clear it.   
  
 "Uhh yeah. Why?"   
  
 "Don't humans tend to do some sort of celebration? Celebrate that God gave them life?"   
  
 Dean felt his anger start to grow. He felt like he was being mocked in some way. He knew Cas didn't know when to shut up, but still it annoyed him. "Well, if you've noticed I'm not such a normal human." He slammed the hood shut and began walking towards the Impala. Cold snow covering his boots as he left the garage. And Cas followed.  
  
 "I did not mean to upset you, Dean"  
Dean ignored him.  
"What are you even doing here Cas? I doubt you came here to discuss my birthday plans."   
  
  Dean stopped by the impala and turned to see Cas's worried look. Why would he me worried about him?   
  
"We believe Alastair is killing more angels. Uriel and I we can't locate him. He's blocking our powers some how."   
"So? What do I have to do with this?"   
"The last place one of my brothers spotted him was close to this location. And we think it's because of you." Deans face went dark, "is this some sort of heads up before he gets here or what? Cause, I'm not following what your wanting me todo here."  
  
Castiel sighed, "We need Alastair captured. He doesn't know we have been tracking him to this point."   
  
 "You want me as bait." "more like a decoy to lure him."   
  
 He scoffed, Alastair. fucking Alastair why does it have to be him? His Ma- torturer and antagonizer in hell. Hell no. Not to eager to to see him again.   
  
  "So bait. No, I'm good. Get your self another bitch to bait him with." As Dean went to get into the impala Castiel grabbed his shoulder and flipped him back around, giving a pleading look.   
  
  "I have been placed under Uriel's authority because my superiors feel I am too emotionally involved with you and Sam they believe that you both are impairing my judgment. Dean, the seals are breaking and it's a way to stop them from breaking faster.. And also to save some of my brothers and sisters.. I would not ask you this if I wasn't under authority of Uriel." Dean looked Cas up and down and sighed, "ok, what do I have to do." 

 

 

  
  Sam gulped down another mouth full of blood as Ruby's hand caressed through Sam's hair. He finally felt his head get pulled back and breathed in some air. (  
  
  "Whoa, easy tiger. Don't wanna drink too much do we? Not like we're gonna practice today." Ruby said, smirking as she looked at the blood on Sam's mouth.   
  
 Sam smiled and licked his lips, the sweet taste of blood sweeping off his tongue. This feeling of power running through his veins and giving him some sort of high made him feel stronger then ever. Like he could kill Lilith with the flick of his wrist. He needed more, and to do something with his hidden strength.   
"Actually, I think there's some demon activity a couple miles down. Weird weather, people disappearing or acting strange, and black eyes." Ruby chuckled, "alright I'm game, I'm guessing big bro doesn't know about this?"   
  
  A slight hint of anger hit Sam, does he need Deans permission? He can do things himself. He's a better hunter, a better hunter Dean could ever be. He's stronger. "No, Just us. It looks like it will only be one or two demons so it might not take long."   
  
  Ruby hummed and placed her lips on Sam's.   
  
 Sam took that as a yes and grabbed Ruby by the hips and threw her under him leaning on the bed. As he pasted the time till the hunt came he couldn't nudge the feeling like he was forgetting something, something important.


	3. Sunset Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm back. Sorry for the two year hiatus.. A lot has happened in my life in these two years so I didn't really have time to post.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Trust me there will be more since I'm off of school and it's summer vacation.  
> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> :))

"Your what!?" Bobby shouted.

Dean sighed and crossed his arms.

"So your telling me, that your going to go find some high leveled demon, half cocked and under the trust of angels that can hardly control him anyway?"

"Listen Bobby-"

Bobby looked down at Dean like a disapproving parent.  
"No boy, it's damn near stupid and a death trap. It's your freaking birthday, don't ya' want to, i don't know get a beer or something? Not dig up your own grave."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. Sam's not answering his phone so, I'm taking a big guess and saying that him and Ruby already know about it. So are you coming or not?"

Bobby grabbed his coat and shook his head, "Friggin' idjit."

As per usual a demon had to be hiding out in some place in the middle of no where. Dean and Bobby have been driving for at least an hour and they still aren't even close to the address Cas gave them.

Damn, Dean wished he just went to get a beer.

As Dean continued to drive down the old country road (which is probably getting gravel and shit all over the bottom of the impala). An unwanted angel popped up in the back.

"You're heading the wrong way."

Son of a-" In a panic, Dean yanked the steering wheel quickly to the left and back in position. "Are you kidding me! Do you SOBs not know how to knock?"

Uriel rolled his eyes unimpressed. "Both of you are useless. I came to inform you that Alastair has changed locations." Uriel gave them a slip of paper, "he is at this address. Which is exactly and hour the opposite direction you are going. I advise you hurry."

Dean gritted his teeth, "yeah whatever, next time have Cas do the delivering, he's a lot more pleasant than your piss poor attitude."

Uriel ignored him as his eyes landed on Bobby. "Hmm that may complicate things." Dean and Bobby both opened their mouths to say something, but before they could Uriel vanished.

Dean huffed, "man, I hate that guy." Bobby nodded, "your telling me."

Sam stopped the car a couple yards outside of an old abandoned farmland. It was dusk and the sun was slowly setting. The fiery red orb sank between the horizon. Sam's lips twitched a bit as he gazed at the scene. He could imagine Dean and him right now, sitting on top of the impala, beers in hand. While Dean and him crack some jokes and become all nostalgic..

"Sam- Sam?"

Sam blinked and the sunset was gone. Replaced with the nights darkness, a full moon and Ruby.

"Sam you ok?" Sam heard Ruby say. He looked down and saw a worried look on her face. In a way Sam cared about her, she helped him when he was at his worst. When he pretty much almost got himself dead. If it weren't for Ruby he would be dead. He doesn't care what Dean thinks, he trusts her. Deans out of his element right now anyway he wouldn't understand.

_"We use to be in this together. We use to have each other's backs."_

Sam shook away Deans words. Sam's doing this for the greater good. He knows lying to Dean is bad, hell, at this rate he's not even lying he's just adding fuel to the fire. Sam couldn't help but think, maybe calling Dean about this wouldn't hurt. He might even-

"Hey, your not quitting on me are you?" Ruby said a tad impatient and maybe sounding hurt?

Sam shook his head. "Of course not, lets just go."

Sam could feel the demon blood pump in his veins. Sam's glad it was drowning the weak voice in the back of his mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware I wrote this on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you can I'll love some feed back :) Thanks again <3


End file.
